Au bord du Précipice
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Il était là. A l'épicentre de la Fin, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il faisait tout petit, oiseau pris dans un incendie, et Dean eut mal au coeur car Cas n'était pas petit, Cas n'aurait jamais dû l'être, il était infini et droit et revenait toujours. - Pré-saison 11, destiel et Sam.


**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** Il était léger comme une plume.

 **Couple:** Destiel+Sam.

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Chapitre écrit pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, neuvième round de l'année. ...Je voulais essayer autre chose. Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez en penser. :(

 **Note 2:** J'ai écrit ce texte juste avant le début de la saison 11.

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

 **Au bord du Précipice**

.

C'était un véritable carnage. Les corps jonchaient le sol sur un cercle d'au moins deux kilomètres de diamètre, désarticulés, sans vie, leurs membres arrachés, leurs visages méconnaissables. Le sang imprégnait la terre, la transformant en une boue infecte; l'odeur de brûlé empoisonnait déjà l'air, pesait sur tout comme une chape, vous écrasait au sol. Les premières mouches étaient là, implacables moteurs vrombissants et charognards.

Les bâtiments de la ville étaient détruits. A l'intérieur du cercle, il ne restait rien.

Dean eut un haut-le-coeur. Il aperçut Sam vomir, pouvait deviner d'ici son regard hanté par les victimes qu'ils n'avaient pas pu sauvées; une peluche calcinée était serrée dans sa main chevrotante.

Mais Dean penserait aux victimes après; aux enfants mutilés, à la chaleur impitoyable qui ne les laissait même pas pleurer, aux organes répandus sur le sol. Il penserait aux victimes après, car celui grâce auquel ils étaient encore en vie, lui et Sam, était toujours coincé au centre du cauchemar.

\- Tu le vois...?

Sam tremblait à ses côtés, près de s'effondrer. Dean mordait l'intérieur de ses joues pour ne pas faire de même, ouvrait grand les yeux malgré la suie. Un brouillard funeste recouvrait tout.

\- Sam. EST-CE QUE TU LE VOIS?

Dean avait hurlé sans s'en rendre compte. Ses cordes vocales étaient à l'agonie, ses poumons remplis de mucus noir. Il se plia en deux et toussa, cracha. Il vomit à son tour.

Sam s'avança en boitant, posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Dean...

Dean le repoussa.

\- Si tu veux plus m'accompagner, je vais y aller tout seul.

Sam insista :

\- _Dean_. Tu sais, il faut peut-être t'attendre à-

Dean redressa la tête violemment :

\- M'attendre à _quoi_?

Sam se tut. Dean serrait les poings, ses ongles enfoncés dans ses paumes. Il écrasait ses mâchoires entre elles. Il fixait obstinément le sol.

Il ignorait ses yeux qui le brûlaient, ignorait la terreur dans ses veines; ignorait la partie rationnelle de son cerveau, qui lui criait que Cas ne pouvait pas avoir survécu à une explosion pareille, qu'ils cherchaient depuis un moment déjà et n'avaient rien trouvé.

Parce que, cette alternative? Elle était inenvisageable.

Elle serait insurmontable.

Dean poignarda Sam des yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche, s'accrochant aux blessures infligées à sa gorge par ses mots :

\- Il nous a _sauvés_. Il nous a téléportés plus loin, restant seul pour affronter le plus gros des Ténèbres. Et tu penses que je peux le laisser au milieu de tout ça? Que je peux l'abandonner?

Sam lécha ses lèvres sèches. Il parla lentement :

\- Dean. Il ne s'agit pas de ça, tu le sais.

Sam avança la main pour la poser de nouveau sur son épaule mais Dean recula encore.

Il savait parfaitement ce que Sam voulait dire. Sam voulait simplement le préparer à l'éventualité que Cas était mort pour de bon.

Sam ne comprenait-il pas, que c'était inacceptable?

Dean frotta ses paupières d'une main, ignorant ses propres tremblements. Avec un grondement, il toisa Sam :

\- Ce que tu veux dire, on le saura pas avant de continuer.

ll ne reconnut pas sa propre voix tant elle était polaire, les mots mécaniques et exsangues.

Les yeux de Sam s'arrondirent.

Dean fit semblant de ne pas le voir et reprit sa recherche.

xxx

xxx

Il était là. A l'épicentre de la Fin, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il faisait tout petit, oiseau pris dans un incendie, et Dean eut mal au coeur car Cas n'était _pas_ petit, Cas n'aurait jamais dû l'être, il était infini et droit et revenait toujours.

Par miracle, ses membres étaient intacts sous les brûlures.

Mais la reconnaissance de Dean s'arrêta là.

\- ...Il ne respire pas!

Sam se tenait immobile, incapable de bouger et Dean hurlait.

Dean HURLAIT. Des mots incompréhensibles, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues pour s'évaporer aussitôt, son corps tremblant et son coeur fou et _vide_.

\- Cas. Cas Cas CasnonnonnonNON-

Dean lui faisait un massage cardiaque. Sam bougea enfin, s'installa à la tête de Cas, comptait les compressions dans sa tête. Trente compressions pour deux insufflations orales, trente compressions pour deux, trente...

Il chantait dans sa gorge l'air de _Stayin' Alive_ , pour le rythme, et Dean _hoqueta_.

Il perdait pied. Dean perdait pied, les larmes sur ses joues, les vibrations de son corps, son esprit en panique.

\- NonnonNONNONNoON, noN, n _ON, N_ \- !

Sam dut le remplacer. Dean s'occupait des insufflations, finit par embrasser la bouche de Cas, caresser son visage; il s'accrochait à lui comme on se noit, s'accrochait à lui comme on perd tout.

Il tanguait, au bord d'un précipice.

\- Ouvre les yeux. Ouvre les yeux, je t'en prie. Tes ailes sont même pas imprimées sur le sol et _tu n'as pas le droit_ , tu m'entends? _Tu n'as pas le droit, bordel !_

Et puis, avant que l'esprit de Dean ne sombrât tout à fait, tout s'arrêta.

Le brouillard. L'obscurité. L'odeur infecte.

Les nuages s'écartèrent, lentement. Des rayons de soleil tombèrent sur le sol; la terre trembla.

Et dans un grand souffle, le coeur de Cas se remit à battre.

\- ...Dean?

Cas toussa. Beaucoup. Dès qu'il eut repris sa respiration, Dean le serra contre lui. Il embrassa sa tempe; son nez. Ses doigts.

Cas le fixait, ébahi. Cas glissa la main doucement dans ses cheveux.

Cas apposa son front contre le sien.

Sam riait. Sam pleurait, exténué et soulagé, mais Sam _riait_.

Dean murmurait sans s'arrêter, son coeur une prière ouverte :

\- Cas. Cas Cas Cas, merci, _merci..._

Cas était tout léger, entre ses bras. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'être.

Mais il était en vie.

Sam leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le soleil étendait tranquillement ses rayons; le sang semblait déjà s'absorber dans le sol.

\- On dirait que Dieu a finalement décidé de joindre la bataille.

Dean s'en _fichait_...

Cas le regardait, impossible et vrai. Dean s'occuperait de Dieu plus tard.

XXX

FIN.

* * *

 **Note de fin:** Désolée. Mais cela se finit bien, non? -évite des tomates-


End file.
